


Treasure Planet

by WeLiveInASocietyuWu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLiveInASocietyuWu/pseuds/WeLiveInASocietyuWu
Summary: Fundy takes dream on a date except Dreams an omega and Fundys an alpha with a bit of a possessive streak
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 344





	Treasure Planet

Fundy’s hands where sweating his tail swayed nervously from side to side behind his back. He waited at the entrance of the Thai restaurant the roses clutched tightly in his claws. Just as the alphas nerves where about to peek none other than his date, the omega he had been obsessively crushing on for mouths rounded the corner. An easy going smile graced his face as he pushed back his dirty blond hair with a delicate hand. 

Fundy was whipped he couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder over every inch of Dreams slender and athletic body. He could smell him from here a beautiful mix of mint and honey the scent was intoxicating. 

Fundy had fantasized about this moment for months ever since he first layed eyes on the omega running threw the woods with his friends Sapnap,George, and Bad. In truth Fundy didn’t much care for Dreams friends they where a little to close to what wasn’t there’s. They clung to Dream like he would disappear if they didn’t getting there alpha scents all over him. Just the thought of Dreams friends getting there scents on him made Fundy see red but before he could work himself up to much thinking about the other boys Dream appeared before him. 

He looked up at the half fox hybrid a cocky grin on his face. “Hey Fundy,” the shorter spoke looking up at the alpha. “D-Dream, Hi i’m so glad you could make it i got you umm.. here.” He trusted the roses into Dreams hands, “Oh- Wow thank you that’s really sweet you didn’t have to get me roses.” “No I wanted to you where nice enough to accept my date and to come i had to.” Just as Fundy finished his sentence a loud clap of thunder filled the air. 

Dream looked up at the sky nervously, “We should go in it looks like a storms coming.” he spoke with a grin. “Ah yes r-right this way,” Fundy led placing a hand on the small of dream back. Little did Dream know that Fundy was internally screaming at Dream letting him get this close. Dream’s scent was so strong now it took all of his will power to not dig his nose into the omegas neck right then and there. 

He wanted this to work so badly he needed this the omega had to be his. Dream allowed himself to be lead into the restaurant, ounce inside they immediately began to be shown to there table by a waiter. Dream looked around and immediately noticed that the place was complete empty.

He looked up at the alpha with confusion. “Do we have this place all to ourselves?” Fundy felt pride swell in his chest as he looked down at the omega he hoped he would be impressed,”Yes, I brought the whole restaurant out for you. I didn’t want anyone to mess our date up.” “Wow Fundy you didn’t tell me you where rich,” Dream jokingly said to the alpha. Fundy flushed in truth he came form a family with a sizable political standing so money had never been an issue. He hoped Dream would find some value in this and in turn found some value in him. 

The waiter showed them to there seats and placed there menus in the table. The alpha took notice of the unlit fireplace and glances harshly at the waiter glancing back to the fireplace in fast succession he almost growled at the waiter for the oversight. How dare he hinder his chances with the omega by not setting the proper mood for the occasion. After a couple of attempts the waiter seemed to get the hint and he turned quickly to lite the fire. 

Fundy quickly turned to his date who was looking down at the menu. He needed everything to be perfect anything to win over the omega he had to have him.


End file.
